jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KarolajnaFOREVER/Razem, możemy więcej...
'Tak! W końcu zaczynam to opko!Nie mogliście się doczekać więc w końcu zaczynam. Jak wam wiadomo, a może i nie, moje poprzednie zostało zawieszone. Więc to jest moim drugim, jednak nadal jestem amatorką więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.A teraz zapraszam do czytania :D' thumb|348px|Okładka bloga. Sama zrobiłam i nie wiem jak mi to wyszło. Pierwszy raz się w grafikę bawiłam :D 'Prolog' Jest zachód słońca w przepięknym mieście. Jednym z najbardziej obleganych przez turystów, ze względu na wielką ilość przeróżnych zabytków. Jednak jest to też miejsce, do którego przybywają ludzie żeby odpocząć. Gdziekolwiek nie pójdziesz za rogiem jest park. Na placach znajdują się fontanny, które w upalne dni dodają ludziom otuchy, a w zimne są piękną dekoracją. Do tego, o każdej porze dnia i nocy możesz zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, gdyż na każdej ulicy są za równo szykowne restauracje czy galerie handlowe, jak i fast foody czy sklepiki nocne. Po ulicach ludzie chodzą usmiechnięci, pary trzymają się za ręce, dzieci biegają i bawią się ze swoimi rówieśnikami. Czego chcieć więcej...? Przy biurku właśnie siedzi pewna dziewczyna odrabiając lekcje. Od prawie roku skupiła się wyłącznie na nauce. Co prawda już wcześniej miała dobre oceny, ale teraz ma same szóstki i bierze udziały w konkursach przedmiotowych. Dlaczego tak postanowiła?...Odpowiedź jest prosta. Wszystko przez pewne wydarzenia z życia. Od prawie roku mieszka setki kilometrów od miasta, w którym się wychowała i które kochała. Powodem tego były problemy finansowe, spowodowane nieuwagą jej rodziców. Przez pewien czes mieli kryzys w małżeńswie i zaniedbali obowiązki. Okres nieuwagi trwał jakiś miesiąc, jednak to wystarczyło, żeby ponaciągać długi. Na początku nie było najgorzej, jednak okazało się, że zepsuli całkowicie sprawy spadkowe babci dziewczyny. W rezultacie otrzymali jej długi, które małe nie były. Ojciec dziewczyny po znajomości załatwił sobie i dla żony dobrze płatne prace, ale w miejscu, które jak widać nie było zbytnio dobrane. Oni na tym nic nie stracili. Najbardziej ucierpiała ich córka. Siedząca właśnie nad lekcjami 17 letnia Astrid. Blondynka jest w związku na odległość. Rok już się nie widywała ze swoim wybrankiem. Zaczęła z nim chodzić tydzień przed wyjazdem, ale na szczęście znali się dość długo by ten związek przetrwał. Dziewczyna jest naprawdę piękna. Każdy jej to mówi...a raczej mówił. Tylko nie pomyślcie sobie, że coś się stalo...Można powiedzieć, że nawet wyładniała, ale to ukrywa. Do szkoły szykuje się 2 razy dłużej niż gwiazdeczki z jej szkoły, ale nie żeby wyglądać lepiej, tylko gorzej. A dlaczego? W porzedniej szkole była oblegana i wie jak czasem trudno jest być zawsze niedostępna, więc postanowiła, że w tej szkole będzie inaczej, dodatkowo, że ma chłopaka, którego za nic nie chce zdradzić. O niej już trochę wiecie, to może o nim. Nazywa się Czkawka Haddock . Brązowe włosy, zielone oczy. Chłopak nie był ani tak zwanym ,,fejmem,, ale też nie był jakimś odludkiem. Był i z resztą jest noramalnym uczniem. W szkole było i jest kilka dziewczyn, które na niego lecą, ale on jest nadal wierny dla Astrid. Sam za nią tęskni i w najbliższym czasie chce do niej przyjechać, ale nie wie co z tego będzie. Cóż proszę o szczere komentarze i mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Jeszcze nie wiem jak nexty będą wydawane. Narazie będą randomowo, a jak już więkrzość opka będzie napisane, to wszystko będzie już ustalone :D Rozdział 1- I tak już rok... Właśnie skończyłam odrabiać lekcje. Wszystko powkładałam do plecaka i spojrzałam na kalendarz. Jest wtorek, jeszcze 3 dni tych tortur, a potem 2 dni spokoju. Ale cóż...jakby nie patrzeć to tego chciałam. I jestem z tego szczęśliwa. Pewnego dnia, zrobię im takie ,,Wielkie wejście,, że aż im szczęki opadną. Ale nie teraz. Spojrzałam w lustro. Można powiedzieć, że ja w domu i ja w szkole to 2 różne osoby. Teraz mam na sobie normalne ubrania, a włosy mimo, że spięte byle jak to wyglądają dobrze. W szkole mam ubrania takie babcine. Wiecie...swetry z długimi spódnicami...coś takiego. Włosy zawsze robie długo bo spinam je tak, żeby wyglądały na zniszczone i zakrywały mi jak najwięcej twarzy. Nawet czasem jak mam pewność, że nie pociągnął mnie za włosy to zakładam perukę. Wtedy to serio maszkara jestem. Nawet się maluje, a jak wyglądam normalnie to nie...i to już jest dziwne przyznajcie. Tylko, że normalnie się nie maluję bo to mi nie potrzebne. A do szkoły cieniami mojej mamy robie sobie jak najbardziej realistyczne wory pod oczami.Do tego specjalnie załatwiłam sobie okulary. Oczywiście zerówki bo wzrok mam idealny. Po szkole chodze skulona i jestem strasznie cicha. Codziennie mi dokuczają. Ale się już przyzwyczaiłam i dzięki temu w przyszłości będę silniejsza. Z rana obudził mnie mój budzik o 5:45. Tak! Wiem! Wcześnie...ale jak już wspominałam, muszę się jeszcze...naszykować. Szybciutko wstałam i podeszłam do fotela, na którym wczoraj wieczorem zostawiłam mój jakże ukochany strój. Czyli sweter, który dostałam już dawno od babci i sama go uszyła więc możecie sobie wyobrazić jak on wygląda. Do tego spódnica do kostek. Zabrałam je do łaznieki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, umyłam zęby i ubrałam się. Po wyjściu z toalety poszłam do łazienki na dole. Weszłam tam po cienie mojej mamy. Wróciłam do swojego pokoju i stanęłam przed lustrem na mojej szafie. Włosy sobie tylko spięłam byle jak gumką, żeby mi nie przeszkadzały i zaczęłam robote. Mieszałam różne cienie do oczu, zaczynając od jaśniejszego żeby sobie mniej więcej wyznaczyć, a potem sobie cieniowałam. Po parenastu minutach było gotowe. Pod oczami białam straszne siniaki. Teraz wzięłam się za włosy. Zawsze staram się robić takie staroświeckie fryzury. Nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać. Dzisiaj postanowiłam, że zrobie coś nowego. Wziełam kilka gumem recepturak. Wzdłuż głowy zrobiłam 5 francuzów, a z warkoczy które zwisały zrobiłam kok. N ormalnie to wygląda to fajnie, ale ja to zostawie takie ulizane. Zaplatanie ich zajęło mi dość sporo czasu. Jest godzina 7. Praktycznie już jestem gotowa. Szybko zjadłam śniadanie, potem jeszcze mama chciała ze mną porozmawiać. -Astrid chodź tu na chwilkę...-powiedziała moja mama -O co chodzi?-zapytałam -Powiedz mi, dlaczego tak sobie niszczysz życie?-nie no znowu?! Ona gada tak co drugi dzień! -Ale mamo...już ci mówiłam, dalczego tak robie.-odpowiedziałam już lekko zirytowana. -Prawda, mówiłaś. Ale według mnie to nie jest tego warte. Nie moge już patrzeć, jak przychodzisz zapłakana do domu bo ci dokuczali. Pokaż im w końcu tą dziewczynę, którą wszyscy szanowali...-a to coś nowego...zazwyczaj tylko mnie się pytała czemu sobie życie niszcze i koniec. A teraz jakoś strasznie się martwi. -Wiem, dlaczego tak mówisz. Ale ja się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. To nic wielkiego naprawdę...-powiedziałam wolnym i spokojnym głosem. Mama łatwo się denerwuje i nie chciałam jeszcze bardziej jej zdenerwować. -Jak nic wielkiego? Oni niszczą twoją psychikę.-naprawdę się martwi... -Nie chcę żeby znowu do mnie leźli jak mucha do lepu. Chcę być wierna Czka...-przerwala mi mama. -I tak będziesz wierna. Jesteś rozsądną dziewczyną. Nie dałabyś się im. Proszę ciebie słonko, przemyśl to, co włąsnie do ciebie powiedziałam.-mówiąc te słowa spojrzała mi w oczy. U niej było widoczne, że zaraz pojawią się łzy. Położyla mi ręce na ramionach. -Dobrze, przemyślę to, ale teraz muszę się naprawdę śpieszyć.-powiedziałam szczerze. Przytuliłam mamę. Potem tylko załozyłam na nos moje okulary zerówki. -Będę koło trzeciej!- krzyknęłam wychodząc za próg domu. -Dobrze- tyle słyszałam. Jak dochodziłam do szkoły moje serce biło szybciej. Czułam już na sobie szydzący wzrok innych. Przez ten rok powinnam się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale to jest rzecz, do której nigdy nie przywyknę. Weszłam na teren szkoły. Nawet nie musiałam patrzeć w ich stronę, a wiedziałam że prawie wszyscy obecni na placu się na mnie lampią. Szybko weszłam do budynku. Tutaj już mniej uczniów patrzyło na mnie, ale kilku na pewno. Modliłam się tylko o jedno...żeby nie spotkać ICH.Jestem już przed salą. Siedzę skulona w kącie i powtarzam materiał. Bo co innego mogę robić? Nikt tu ze mną nie rozmawia. To końca przerwy zostało 5 minut. Byłam pewna, że jak narazie się nic strasznego nie zdarzy. Ale się pomyliłam...właśnie ktoś zabrał mi książkę spod twarzy. Spojrzałam w górę, o nie.... -O...jak słodko. Nasza kujonka siedzi ze swoim chłopakiem. Bo się poryczę...-powiedział Zack wymachując moim podręcznikiem. Jest to jeden z grupki osób, które najbardziej mnie nękają. To właśnie ONI. -Weź nie przesadzaj...-zaczął Sączysmark. Głupi mięśniak, który podbija do każdej...no, oprócz mnie, ale to akurat plus, jest obleśny... Słynie z tego, że zaczyna jakby kogoś bronił, a potem...- Nawet książka to dla niej za wysoko. Jest za bardzo zadbana i pachnąca, brzydziłaby się jej.-jeszcze bardziej dobija...chociaż teraz naprawdę mnie zasmucił. Już dużo rzeczy usłyszałam, że jestem uposledzona, brzydka i tak dalej. Ale jeszcze nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że o siebie nie dbam. To mnie zabolało. -Przestańcie...-powiedziałam cicho z wrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Pierwszy raz od...od pocżątku tej szkoły się przy nich wogóle odezwałam. -Zaraz,zaraz...-powiedział Zack i ukucnął przedemną.- Czy nasza kujonka się odezwała?-powiedział tak jakby oszołomiony, ale z drwiną. -No dalej skończ jak zaczęłaś!-do rozmowy dołączył się Patryk. Trzeci i ostatni z NICH. Odważyłam się i spojrzałam w oczy dla Zacka, który nadal klęczał przedemną z podręcznikiem w ręku. -Zostawcie mnie w spokoju.-powiedziałam normalnym głosem. Teraz się zacznie... Coś udało mi się napisać :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania